


Close Your Mouth and Sing

by JackedofSpades



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hand & Finger Kink, Light BDSM, Light breathplay, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Singing, Spit Kink, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, from MoK, i swear they say a lot of heartfelt shit between the gag and the oral sex, surprisingly sweet actually??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: Uh, well. I wrote this for Radchdome's "No Shame November" event. Seivarden wants Breq to gag her and make her sing with it on. Breq, unbelievably, accepts.





	

 

 

 

Breq sat on the edge of her bed, elbows on knees and hands steepled as she considered Seivarden’s request. It wasn’t vulgar, compared to some of the acts that Breq had seen officers of hers engage in as _Justice of Toren_. It wasn’t even expressly sexual, though Breq knew Seivarden intended—hoped it would escalate to that, if Breq accepted. No, the thing that gave Breq pause, the thing that caused her brow to knit with frustration in uncharacteristic transparency was that the idea… appealed. The fact that the mere thought of it aroused her, the thought of Seivarden kneeling before her… mouth open yet bound while she—

“Ship.”

_Yes?_

“Would you be kind enough to tell Lieutenant Seivarden to come to my cabin at her convenience?”

Silence for three seconds and then-

_Shall I tell her to bring it with her?_

“Yes, please.”

_Very well._

Breq reached, finding Seivarden easily. She stood over her sink, bare chested and washing her face, getting ready to bed down for the evening. Breq watched her pause, her eyes glazing over as she read the words _Mercy of Kalr_ delivered into her vision. She nodded then, as if in answer and then froze, bracing bare hands on either side of the sink as Ship clarified it’s message.

Breq sat unmoving, watching Seivarden’s heart-rate and breathing spike and go erratic. Watched her dress again, pause seemingly considering that Breq could be watching.

“Tell her I am.”

Ship said nothing, but a moment later Breq saw Seivarden smile, half of her lip caught between her teeth. She dressed slower then, with unnecessary flair, her hands running over the curve of her hip and up her chest. Breq watched, finding it a bit ridiculous but, something about her made it charming. And then Seivarden began to sing, a low simple song in which she drew out the words, over-enunciating certain syllables, trying to make it seem obscene as she flicked her tongue against the corner of her mouth, drawing it too brusquely against her teeth on her “T”s and “I”s.

 _You’re teasing her,_ _Mercy of Kalr_ said privately to Seivarden.

“Is it working?” Seivarden asked, her tone smug as she slipped on her gloves.

_Yes. Unbelievably._

Seivarden grinned, laughing a little under her breath and Breq let the visual feed of her cut out when Seivarden walked out the door. Breq could still read Seivarden’s vitals, thought she was probably walking very quickly, based on the way her heart rate sped up. When Seivarden appeared in her doorway, Breq was still sitting in the same position, stock still, fingers steepled, staring at her Lieutenant.

“H-hey,” Seivarden said her confidence stuttering under Breq’s gaze, under the reality of why she was summoned. The door closed behind her, courtesy of Ship, but she made no effort to move towards Breq.

“Hello,” Breq said. Her voice weighted and labored, hitting Seivarden in the chest.

“Hi,” Seivarden said, and then closed her eyes, admonishing herself for sounding so stupid. She shook her head and breathed a short laugh before trying again. “Sorry I just—you know I should have thought of this sooner. Should have known you’d go for something like this.”

Breq sat up straight, one hand clasping her knee while the other made a non-committal gesture. “I suppose that’s fair.” Seivarden laughed again, her gaze falling to the floor and then quickly snapping back up to meet Breq’s.

“So you’re really down for this? I mean, I’ll be good, Breq, I promise, but I…”

“Did you bring it?” Breq said her voice closer to her usual flat tone. Seivarden’s eyebrows arched just a little and then she nodded, sticking a hand down the breast of her jacket and pulling out the spider gag. The four metal prongs caught what little light there was in Breq’s cabin, all of them ending in the “o” shape that was set in a bit, just big enough for Seivarden’s tongue to slip through. Or—

“Ekalu doesn’t like it,” Seivarden babbled as Breq stared at the thing in her outstretched hand, “She thinks it’s… a bit too much. Which is funny considering she likes it when I strap her up and—uh, well.” She looked down quickly, her hand falling back down to her side, clutching the gag tightly. “Anyway, I haven’t gotten to use it yet.”

“May I see it?” Breq said, entirely unperturbed by Seivarden’s awkwardness; relieved by it a little, if she was being honest.

“I? Oh, yeah sure,” Seivarden said, teetering on the dual edges of excitement and caution. She stepped forward slowly, stopping a reasonable distance away to hand Breq the gag, who stayed seated. Seivarden felt strange standing over Breq like this, feeling it should be the other way around, or that she should sink to her knees. But she stayed standing, watching as Breq turned the gag over in her hand, checking it no doubt for flaws or rough edges. Seivarden’s chest swelled as she realized, her face getting hot with affection.

“If you haven’t used it before we need to be careful,” Breq said casually, “I don’t anticipate any problems, but. It goes without saying I’ll stop if I feel it’s needed. And if you want to stop then—”

“I’ll raise my hand. You’ll have my data stream up too, it’ll be fine. I promise,” Seivarden said quickly, interrupting. Breq said nothing and Seivarden had the grace to look embarrassed and said more slowly, “I’ll do as you say.” Breq gestured her approval and then held the gag before Seivarden, gripping the metal and turning it over in her hand. She looked at it for four seconds; looked back up to Seivarden. Considered something for a moment as she watched Seivarden’s eyes dart, trying desperately to scan Breq’s slack expression for hints.

“What if your hands are occupied… elsewhere,” Breq said quietly, slowly; silently pleased at the spike in Seivarden’s data. Hormone levels. Adrenaline. Heart rate. All elevated. Seivarden’s mouth opened and then shut quickly as she sucked on her lower lip, her eyes alight and nostrils flaring with constrained emotion.

_She’ll need a new heart by the time you’re done with her._

“Hush, Cousin,” Breq said aloud, causing Seivarden to scowl.

_She’ll be fine; I’ll monitor both of you. You’re delaying._

Well.

Seivarden eyed Breq as Breq wrung her hands over the gag, her gloves catching a little on the rougher side of the synthetic leather. She was still thinking, over-thinking, and she began to hum. Seivarden smiled, watching her for a few seconds, unnoticed by Breq. Then all at once Seivarden was on her knees, gloved hands clasped over Breq’s. Breq stopped humming, piercing Seivarden with a serious expression. Seivarden kept smiling and picked up the humming where Breq had left off, watching how Breq’s shoulders fell just a little, how the muscles in her face slackened into what only Seivarden could read as pleasure.

“I didn’t know you knew that one,” Breq said when Seivarden finished.

“I don’t,” Seivarden said, bravely leaning in to rest her chin on Breq’s knee, “or at least, not really. Not the words; just the melody. You hum it a lot more than you realize.” She looked embarrassed suddenly, her nose scrunching up as if she had just dropped a cup onto the floor, but then she relaxed, laughed a beat and added quickly, “It’s cute, when you hum.”

“Cute,” Breq repeated, the word dull and clunky in her mouth. Seivarden smiled wide and then Breq added, “I’m not certain anyone has ever used that word to describe me before.” They stayed like that for a few moments, Seivarden gazing up into Breq’s eyes. Breq returning the gaze, her thumb absently rubbing against Seivarden’s as her mind wandered again.

_Cousin, I believe the two of you were going to engage in a sex act._

Seivarden sat up quickly, looking guilty as she quickly untangled her fingers from Breq’s. Ship must have sent her a similar message. They took a moment of awkwardness to reset, and then Ship sent them each images of the other from the past few days. One of Seivarden in her bunk with a hand curled down between her legs, the other forcing three fingers into her mouth as she gasped Breq’s name around them. Of Breq, lying in her bed alone, a worn undershirt of Seivarden’s balled up in one fist against her lips as she silently rocked her hips into the thin mattress.

“I, uh,” Seivarden tried, unsure if Breq had known she’d seen the scene, unaware Breq had seen a different one of her. But before she could try again, Breq’s hand was already coming up, already gripping Seivarden’s chin with a still gloved hand, rough enough that Seivarden couldn’t help the little sound of surprise that escaped her lips.

“Sing for me,” Breq said; not a request. Seivarden gulped down a held breath, frantically searching for words to recite, her mind still clouded with the thought of Breq touching herself while thinking of her.

“My heart is a fish,” Seivarden began without thinking, but Breq pulled her chin up, forcing her mouth closed.

“Not that one,” Breq said, her tone kind but tinted with warning. Seivarden closed her eyes, tried to calm herself. This was for Breq. She could do this. Breathe. Think of a song. And then—

 _“Oh, my lover, will you wear my heart?_  
_So that you don’t forget me,_  
_On the day your ship departs.”_

Breq’s grip loosened as she recognized the song; found it acceptable. She let her hand slip down, her fore and middle fingers dragging across Seivarden’s throat. Even through her gloves she could feel the vibrations coursing through her, found herself enthralled with it, Seivarden’s antique voice pulling at something deep within her. Absently, Breq surmised that Seivarden could be a very good contralto, with the proper training. But then Seivarden was reaching up, her hand closing over Breq’s, asking her to grasp her more forcefully. Breq let her fingers tighten just a little, watching as Seivarden’s eyes fluttered at the first sign of pressure; pushed a little harder when she heard the strain change the quality of Seivarden’s voice.

 _“Oh, my lover, will you wear my heart?_  
_You see, I wear it on my sleeve for you_  
_Even from the very start.”_

Breq’s free hand came up to her own lips and with her teeth pulled her glove off, her eyes never leaving Seivarden’s as she did so. She traded her gloved hand for her bare one, the split second of released pressure causing Seivarden’s voice to falter and Breq could literally feel her shock and pleasure under her fingers in her racing pulse and from the stream of data that was beginning to effect Breq’s own readings.

Breq took the other glove off in the same way, and then pressed both hands to Seivarden’s throat, fingers lacing around her neck, her thumbs brushing lightly and then pressing firmly against her larynx. The smallest smile played revealingly in the corner of Breq’s mouth, one eyebrow twitching minutely as she expelled a quick breath of air from her nose. To Seivarden, Breq might as well have been flushed and panting.

 _“Oh, my lover, how well you wear my heart._  
_When you wear it on your breast, just so_  
_No matter how far you fly_  
_We’ll never be apart.”_

When Seivarden finished the song, Breq’s hands remained around her neck, still thumbing idly, buzzing with the phantom sensation of Seivarden’s voice.

“That was very good,” Breq said and Seivarden hummed at the praise, the thrum of it dancing under the pads of Breq’s fingers. Breq dragged her hands up and cupped Seivarden’s face, held her there under the intensity of her gaze. Seivarden didn’t look away, didn’t even blink, drinking in the intimacy like it was air in the void.

“Breq,” she said, her voice a little unsteady.

“Yes, Seivarden?” Breq replied, the slightest hint of playfulness folded into her voice. Seivarden twitched at that, her body below her rustling, readjusting.

“The um, the gag,” Seivarden said embarrassed, her eyes falling down into Breq’s lap where it still sat.

_Oh yes, that._

Seivarden gave the room a stern look, and her hands below twitched, typing out a warning to Ship, then felt Breq’s hands slip away from her neck. Felt the absurd need to throw herself into Breq’s lap; resisted that urge.

“Stay where you are,” Breq said and she rose, walking around behind Seivarden with the gag in hand. Seivarden obeyed, keeping her head straight ahead, not daring to turn to look at or touch Breq as she passed. She felt Breq kneel behind her and then Breq’s hands were around her, the inside of Breq’s arms grazing Seivarden’s shoulders. Both of them were fully clothed, but Breq’s bare hands before her stirred Seivarden, made her want more. She tried to focus, to sit still as Breq brought the gag to her lips, then down again as Breq readjusted, scooting in close enough that Seivarden felt her chest against her back. Seivarden wanted to feel her, flesh on flesh, as they did when they slept, curled together in those sweet moments Seivarden thought about when she was alone. And then the thought of her shirt balled up in Breq’s fist came to her again and it was too much, overwhelmed. A small whine escaped her lips and turned to speech:

“Breq, can I— it’s just that my jacket and—”

“You said you’d be good,” Breq said flatly, her hands pausing just as she was reaching up to fit the gag between Seivarden’s teeth. Then Breq was backing up, the warmth of her gone and Seivarden stilled, angry with herself for being petulant. For fucking up. For—

Seivarden heard a clasp come undone. And then three more, until Breq’s jacket was open, but not removed. Then Breq’s hands slipped around Seivarden again, this time around her waist as she deposited the gag into Seivarden’s lap.

“Hold this for a moment, please,” Breq said, not waiting for reply as she let go, Seivarden’s gloved hands snatching up the gag eagerly. Like a lifeline. Then Breq was against her again, small breasts bound in a simple breast-band pressed more firmly against Seivarden’s back, Breq’s breath on the back of her neck. Seivarden leaned back as much as she dared, sighing as Breq’s hands found the lowest clasp on Seivarden’s jacket, undoing it with a soft click.  
  
“Breq,” Seivarden said in a whisper, as if speaking too loudly would make Breq stop, withdraw again and leave her aching and alone.

“Yes?” Breq replied, startling Seivarden. She hadn’t expected a reply, hadn’t realized how close Breq’s lips were to her neck, to her ear. She leaned back without thinking and Breq’s lips brushed the nape of her neck, glancing off of her skin into her hair as Breq turned but didn’t pull away, instead letting her temple rest softly against Seivarden’s hair. Another one of Seivarden’s jacket clasps clicked open.

“You didn’t even bother to put on an undershirt, you rushed over here so quickly,” Breq said as her bare fingers found warm, firm muscle underneath the second clasp. Seivarden hummed again, a self-satisfied smirk on her face as Breq’s fingers lingered on her skin.

“Are you disappointed?” Seivarden teased, her voice shot through with desire, “You won’t be able to snatch it up to steal for yourself and sleep with.” Breq’s fingers paused but remained, and a silence stretched between them. Seivarden nearly turned to apologize and then Breq moved, palms splaying up and across Seivarden’s stomach, burrowing under the still half-buckled jacket. She pulled Seivarden against her, Seivarden groaning at the pressure, at being so close to Breq, at the delicious sensation of skin on skin.

“You left your shirt in my bed on purpose, Seivarden,” Breq said, so close her lips brushed the shell of her ear, intentional this time. Seivarden chuckled, low and content even as her voice broke; as she melted against Breq, finding her weight supported easily.

Seivarden turned her head to see Breq’s face in the corner of her eye. “I did,” she said, “but I didn’t make you sleep with it.” Another clasp unbuckled. “I didn’t tell you to keep it close to you while you-” The last clasp fell open, Seivarden’s chest exposed to open air, but not the least bit cold. “-while you thought of me and-” Breq dragged her hands up against her roughly, four fingers sliding over one nipple in a single, fluid motion. “While you-” Both hands now, over both nipples. “Oh fu-” Seivarden gasped, and then Breq’s hands were reaching down, down between Seivarden’s legs, just short of where heat was building, where a tightness was causing Seivarden to grip the gag too tightly so that Breq had to peel each gloved finger back to pry it from her grip.

“Sorry, I-” Seivarden said, voice clipped as Breq slipped her little finger under the cuff of Seivarden’s glove, dipping in just deep enough to graze her palm. Seivarden went limp, breathing audibly, absentmindedly rolling one shoulder against Breq’s in a feeble attempt to free herself from her jacket, far too distracted by Breq’s hands to make any real progress. But Breq patiently freed the gag, leaving Seivarden’s hands still gloved, balling into fists.

“Would you rather do it yourself, or shall I assist you?” Breq said and Seivarden straightened up, desperately trying to decipher Breq’s meaning through the haze of lust. Luckily Seivarden didn’t need to think to answer; whatever it was Breq meant, Seivarden wanted her to do it.

“You do it. Please.”

“All right.”

Breq raised the gag up, holding it aloft in the air before Seivarden’s lips. “Open.” The metal slipped in, clacking heavily against teeth for a moment until Seivarden opened wider, almost to the point of discomfort, and then pulled her tongue up to slip into the center of the gag. Caged that way, her instinct was to close her mouth. As Breq pulled the straps behind her head, Seivarden tried to clamp her jaw up into the metal. As she bit she found solid resistance that only got more pronounced as Breq slipped the catch of the buckle, testing the tension on one setting before readjusting, tightening it so that the four metal prongs bit into the corners of Seivarden’s mouth.

Breq didn’t need to reach for data to know how Seivarden felt about it but did anyway. Her body would start over producing saliva now, as her mouth hung open. The soft inner flesh and membranes of the roof of her mouth and cheeks would begin to dry, finding no lubrication as spit would pool on Seivarden’s tongue and the pockets between cheek and gum. She would be comfortable, so long as Breq kept an eye on her. And when didn’t she do that?

“Say my name,” Breq said, her tone even and authoritative, causing a fresh spike of arousal to coil and role from the base of Seivarden’s spine into her groin. Breq heard the clatter of teeth on metal as Seivarden chewed, trying to close her lips together to say the “B” of her name, the single syllable coming out hard and distorted but more or less recognizable. A twinge of arousal caught Breq then, and rather than dismiss it or tamp it down she let it linger. Considered it.

“Don’t speak, until I say,” Breq said and Seivarden nodded to show her understanding as well as obedience. Breq smiled at that, though Seivarden couldn’t see, and then she pulled back, creating a space between their torsos but keeping a hand on Seivarden’s shoulder as to not alarm her. Breq paused, squeezed her shoulder and then let go. Seivarden stayed still, shutting her eyes as her mouth begin to feel slick, tonguing at the edge of her mouth as if to test how far she could reach. Behind her, she heard Breq’s jacket rustle and fall to the floor then heard the soft scratching of tight fabric pulling against skin as Breq pulled her breast-band up and over her head.

A whine threatened to spill out in the back of Seivarden’s throat when she heard Breq’s jacket, rustling softly as Breq pulled it on again. But then Breq’s hands were back, fingers sliding down Seivarden’s hips. Seivarden sighed, the sound somewhat harsher through the gag, and then Breq was pulling at Seivarden’s collar, slipping her arms out of her jacket until it came off. Breq took the time to fold it, placing it to the side.

“Are you comfortable?” Breq asked simply once she was settled again, not quiet touching her breasts to Seivarden’s back though they could sense the heat of each other’s bodies. Seivarden nodded again in response, and though she only tilted her head forward a little, a thin strand of saliva spilled out over her lip. A drop of it fell onto her stomach. She fidgeted, embarrassed to find something so vulgar erotic. But Breq’s hands were back now, running along her stomach, one finger smearing into the drop that had fallen. Seivarden looked down to see Breq wipe it off, her thumb and forefinger rubbing together until it dissolved. It was then that Seivarden realized Breq was doing these things for show. Well, not for show exactly. But. Because she knew Seivarden would find it arousing. The ache between Seivarden’s legs was constant now, a buzzing heat that was both awful and satisfying in equal measure.

“I want you to sing the first verse of the song you sang earlier,” Breq said as she inched forward breasts warm on Seivarden’s back. One hand came up to cup Seivarden’s chin, tilting it up so that Seivarden could manage to swallow some of her excess saliva. Seivarden began to sing, and for several seconds she felt absurd, almost regretted asking for this at all as she had failed to realize in her fantasizing how garbled and warped the words would sound. But then Breq’s hand trailed down to her throat and gripped her again. Hard. Oh.

“Louder.” Breq’s voice was heavy again and pinned Seivarden in place as much as her hand. Seivarden sang louder, Breq’s fingers tight around her throat feeling each word as she had before but now it was more raw, more visceral. Sexual, in a way they’d never been before. Slowly, as if not wishing to be caught, Seivarden opened her thighs, just wide enough to slip two fingers between her legs; the pressure alleviating some of the ache.

Of course Breq knew, could feel Seivarden shift having been so closely pressed against her, surprising herself by wishing she could touch herself as well. Instead, she dragged her free hand up Seivarden’s chest again, fingers moving up and across Seivarden’s nipples, back and forth, lightly enough to not distract her too greatly from her singing.

“Next verse.”

Saliva was beginning to drip steadily from Seivarden’s mouth now, falling in stuttering drops into her lap, onto her chest, across Breq’s forearm. Breq barely noticed, or if she did she found nothing repulsive about it. If anything she was too enthralled in the way Seivarden’s voice faltered and rose as she pressed two fingers into Seivarden’s throat, partially blocking her air way before letting it flood back only to grip the sides of her neck roughly, letting blood pool before releasing that too as Seivarden gasped in obvious pleasure. Seivarden began to work at herself more earnestly, giving up concealing her efforts. If Breq hadn’t wanted her to touch herself, she would have been told by now.

“Last verse now.”

Seivarden threw her head back against Breq’s shoulder, her back arching slightly as Breq began to tug lightly at one of nipples. Seivarden almost stopped singing, one word bitten off into a strangled moan before finding the next word, carrying on the verse only just so. Breq hummed her approval, rewarding her with the slightest press of her lips to her neck. Then Breq did it again, more firmly, simply because she wanted to. Because she enjoyed it too.

“Good. Now do it again. The entire song.”

Breq’s hand left Seivarden’s throat as she began to sing again. Instead, Breq continued to run her hands across Seivarden’s chest where she could feel the sharp intakes of breath as Seivarden drew air to sing. Then without warning, Breq’s mouth was on Seivarden’s neck, teeth dragging across muscle without clamping down. Seivarden jerked in shock as Breq had anticipated and that’s when she bit down, both hands coming up to pinch Seivarden’s nipples at the same time. The last line of the song distorted into a moan, into messy “ohs” and Breq’s name. Breq lingered even as some part of her wanted to reprimand Seivarden for ending the song early. For some reason, she was incapable of pulling herself way.

“Breq, please,” Seivarden managed to say as one hand shot up to pull the metal lose just enough to swallow once and form the words. Breq didn’t know what she wanted but tugged at her nipples again finding herself suddenly fascinated by how sensitive they were, with the high breathy sound that Seivarden made when she did. She’d make a different sound if she tugged instead of pinched. Was more guttural when she used her nails. What would she do if-

_She’s going to start leaking onto my floor any moment, Cousin. Best do something about that._

Breq stilled, pulling off of Seivarden’s throat to find a dark ring in the shape of her teeth on her skin. She’d not realized how hard she’d pressed, the mark deep enough that even with Seivarden’s dark complexion it would likely still be visible in the morning.

_Oh, she’ll love that._

Seivarden’s breath was labored, her skin starting to shine with sweat, a thick cord of drool hanging from her lip and down her chin. One of Seivarden’s hands gripped at her waistband, still gloved even now. It seemed Seivarden had been fighting the urge to slip it into her underwear as Breq had worked at her. But she hadn’t wanted to without permission, and now she was hot and raw and nearly bold enough to ask. Breq wanted her to.

“Do you want something, Seivarden? Tell me.”

Breq leaned around to see her properly, saw her eyes heavy and lidded with lust, her tongue lolling in her mouth as more saliva spilled from her lips. Breq suddenly understood why Ekalu didn’t like the gag. Suddenly realized she liked it herself for more than the singing.

Seivarden reached out to take one of Breq’s hands in her own and pulled her towards her hesitantly. Breq watched as Seivarden’s free hand dipped between her thighs again and then slowly, so that Breq could pull her hand away if she wished, placed Breq’s hand on top of her own. Breq left her hand there, as their eyes met. Considered. Had an idea.

She pulled her hand away and Seivarden looked away from Breq and at the ground. None of that, Breq thought as she stood up and walked to stand before Seivarden. Gently, she cupped Seivarden’s chin again, pulling her up to look her in the eye. “Is the gag still comfortable, or would you like me to remove it before we continue?” Seivarden’s eyes went wide, frantic with awe she didn’t even attempt to hide. She shook her head from side to side and Breq nodded before hooking two fingers around one of the metal prongs roughly. Seivarden’s head jerked up and Breq continued to pull forcing Seivarden to scramble weakly to her feet. Before she could steady herself Breq was pulling forward and Seivarden was falling, being thrown face first onto Breq’s bed.

Seivarden landed on her side, turning onto her back quickly to stare up at Breq in wonder. Breq looked down at her, her muscles slack and ancillary blank of emotion in every way her eyes were not. Seivarden pushed herself up onto her elbows just as Breq dropped to her knees. Seivarden said something loudly that was likely a swear.

“Hand me a cushion,” was all Breq said as she took off her jacket, folding it too up and setting it aside on the floor. Seivarden was still staring at her, openly incredulous until the words sunk in and she reached back to grab the nearest cushion and hand it to her.

“Thank you,” Breq said as she positioned it beneath her and then threaded her arms under Seivarden’s knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed before her. That time was definitely a swear.

“You can take the gag off if you like, or leave it on. You don’t need my permission,” Breq said as she undid Seivarden’s pants and began to pull them off. She stopped halfway down her knees and then looked at Seivarden very seriously.

“You do want me to do this, I assume?” Breq said. A question even she realized was redundant, but needed to be asked, regardless.

“Yes,” Seivarden said as she reached behind her head, loosening the gag and tossing aside. “Whatever you’re going to do—Gods yes.”

Breq nodded once and finished removing Seivarden’s pants as Seivarden opened and closed her jaw several times, sliding it from side to side, all the while watching Breq with a mixture of fear and fascination. And then she was sitting before Breq in only her gloves and her underwear, feeling like she was seventeen again. Having sex for the first time with a pretty officer twice her age. On Justice of Toren.

“I just had a really weird thought,” Seivarden said as Breq ran her hands up Seivarden’s thighs.

“I always stopped watching, when I realized,” Breq said as if in answer, arching an eyebrow at Seivarden as her fingers curled around her waistband.

_I don’t._

Seivarden relaxed, unaware of _Mercy of Kalr_ ’s comment. Breq was thankful of that. And for once of Seivarden’s blind trust in her, in the face of such an obvious lie. But it wasn’t the sort of lie meant to injure, and so if Breq thought about Seivarden breathless, pinned beneath a senior lieutenant a thousand years in the past, well. It was harmless.

Breq pulled at the waistband of Seivarden’s smalls, slowly, revealing her hip bones by inches. Seivarden drew in breath, quiet and measured, as if her every passing thought in the last year hadn’t been of this moment, or at least, the possibility of it. Well, perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, perhaps there were times when she had stopped thinking about it, times when she’d ruled it out. Other times when she’d considered but-

“Seivarden,” Breq said, fingers poised, holding the band of Seivarden’s smalls over her pubic hair, just before it revealed too much to go back. Seivarden’s head snapped, her eyes focusing at the sound of her name on Breq’s lips.

“Yes, Breq?” For a moment, she thought Breq was going to ask permission once again, but Breq had only wanted her full attention. So Seivarden watched, attentive, perhaps trying a bit too obviously to control herself as Breq slide the fabric up and off of her. With a short gasp, Seivarden twitched as Breq ran bare hands down the inside of her thighs, rough palms pulling at the hairs on her legs.

Breq was staring at Seivarden’s face, watching her expression, taking in each little sound and movement Seivarden made. Seivarden grew nervous at that, taking the move as an attempt not to appraise her properly, though somewhere in the back of her mind she realized Breq already knew her anatomy intimately, had already touched her naked body on several occasions; each time previously Seivarden hadn’t been aware, or cared. This time though, she did.

Seivarden’s eyes trailed down to her groin, to the soft mound of hair that covered her pubic bone. She kept her gaze there and Breq followed her lead, dipping her head slightly. Seivarden murmured half a word, decided better of it and turned her head. Breq tilted her head, resting it against Seivarden’s knee as she considered the sight before her.

 _She wants you to compliment her,_   _Mercy of Kalr_ said silently to Breq. _She wants to know you find her appealing._

“Yes, I’m aware,” Breq replied, her fingers twitching out of Seivarden’s line of sight. Even then, Breq said nothing, idly running her other hand against the hairs on Seivarden’s thigh. Seivarden was seemingly unaware, eyes unfocused as she watched Breq’s fingers dance across her skin.

_You don’t know what to say, do you._

“More that I don’t know what would be best.”

_Say the following:_

“Ship I really don’t need-” But Breq stopped short as the words displayed in her vision. Considered. Took a breath.

“Seivarden,” she began, her voice steady but expression the barest bit unsure. Seivarden could tell, was concerned. “I know I am not the best at these things,” another pause, Breq seemingly annoyed but then that was gone in an instant, “but I want you to know I find you attractive,” another pause, and her eyebrows knit, surely annoyed this time, but also frustrated. That wasn’t quite right.

_Would you just look at her, when you say it?_

Breq did, saw the hesitant fear on Seivarden’s features that Breq was purposefully keeping off of her own. Oh.

“Seivarden, you’re very beautiful and seeing you like this pleases me.” There. True enough, if not the most elegant. Breq watched as Seivarden cycled through shock, anxiety and then euphoria. Her lower lip trembled for a half of a second before it disappeared behind teeth, and then Seivarden was gesturing wordlessly, one still gloved hand beckoning Breq towards her.

Breq moved towards her, a fraction of a second of hesitation before moving to take one of Seivarden’s hands in hers. Seivarden closed her covered fingers around Breq’s, pulling her still closer until they were face to face, until Seivarden could be sure she wouldn’t be denied. Breq held stock still as Seivarden’s lips met her own. MoK was saying something in Breq’s ear, but she didn’t hear it, heard nothing as Seivarden stayed on her, her head tilted to the side just enough to allow room for her larger nose. Her eyes were closed, and a strand of hair was dancing, blurred, in Breq’s vision. Then Seivarden was pulling away, and Breq still hadn’t moved, still held Seivarden’s hand in her own.

Too quickly, Breq squeezed Seivarden’s palm, saw Seivarden’s eyes flick open, saw how her mouth hung before her, lips slightly parted as if to form a word. An apology, likely. Breq beat her to it, not quite a kiss, though unmistakably an attempt at one. Seivarden squeaked and Breq closed her eyes, her hands coming together around Seivarden’s, pulling the glove off while finally she began to move her lips, encouraged by the soft sounds it elicited from Seivarden.

While Breq worked the second hand, Seivarden raised her bare one to Breq’s face, cupping it gently and then roughly once her other bare hand was free to join it on the other side. Breq hummed at that, not a song, yet unconscious all the same. Breq felt Seivarden smile around her mouth, kissed her again as her arms wrapped around Seivarden’s thin waist, as Seivarden pulled her somehow even closer, kissing her as if it was the last she’d ever get.

After a time Breq pulled back, Seivarden doing a rather decent job of hiding her dismay. Sensing it, Breq tried to redirect her thoughts.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have let you take the gag off, after all,” Breq said, earning a laugh from Seivarden. But then Seivarden eyed her coyly, causing Breq to go stock still once again. Ship must have said something. Seivarden turned a little, showing the still darkened depressions of Breq’s teeth in her neck from earlier. Said smugly, “Which of us needs a gag, now?” Breq had seen that expression before, but never through her own eyes, never saw it directed towards her. Predatory, in a way. A challenge. An invitation.

A curl of a smile appeared on half of Breq’s face, one of her hands moving up and wrapping around Seivarden’s throat once again. She squeezed hard for a second, and then let off. “Hush,” Breq said, though her tone was light and Seivarden was grinning widely.

_Well you’ve certainly allayed her fears, even after that attempt at a compliment._

“Fear of what?” Breq asked, assuming Ship meant of Breq in general. Of sex with her when she’d denied her in the past? Reasonable. Fear that it would not be pleasurable? Breq had thousands of years of experience, so probably not that. Perhaps because of that?

_Fear that you wouldn’t want her, obviously._

“How could she possibly-” Breq began but couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought. It didn’t matter. Thoughts that did not lead to action meant less than nothing.

Breq let her hand slip down, pushed Seivarden back onto the bed. Seivarden sighed as she fell back, a smile still on her face signaling to Breq that it was safe to continue. Breq slid back down the bed, her knees finding the cushion she’d been propped up on earlier. She hooked Seivarden’s legs in the crooks of her arms, pulling her easily to the edge of the bed. Another flash of a grin from Seivarden at that. Breq found herself smiling too.

As if she’d never left, Breq returned to running her hands down Seivarden’s thighs, this time gently pushing them open as she neared her hips. Seivarden obliged her, spreading herself a little further once Breq stopped, causing her outer lips to part, exposing herself more readily for Breq.

 _Mercy of Kalr_ had not been hyperbolic when it warned Breq that Seivarden might leak onto the floor. She was wet, lips slick and glossy, dripping down even now, no doubt having soaked her discarded underwear. Breq almost moved to wipe two fingers under her, to catch the excess from falling onto the sheets, but stilled, suddenly overcritical of her actions. She looked back up to Seivarden, lest she get lost staring between her legs again.

Seivarden’s bottom lip was caught between her teeth again, holding her breath whether she realized it or not. She couldn’t hold Breq’s gaze for more than two seconds and threw her head back, using the motion to inch even closer. Above them, the lighting of the room adjusted, softening around the edges of the room, yet more focused directly above them. Looking up past Seivarden, Breq could see her reflection in one of the screens on her wall, her stocky figure framed by both of Seivarden’s knees.

“Ship,” Breq said silently.

_I was only trying to give you a better view._

Breq took the hint, though didn’t acknowledge she had to Ship. Instead she dipped her head, pressed her lips into the juncture of Seivarden’s leg and pelvis, kissing her lightly as her hands came up to grip her ass, steadying Seivarden from jolting at the touch. Breq kissed her again, her mouth trailing over hair and tendon, inching inward. Seivarden gasped as Breq’s fingernails dug into her skin, then dragged down. Breq kept kissing her, teasing her with warm breath just out of reach. Seivarden squirmed, a whine escaping her lips as Breq repositioned, fingers directly before her now, spreading Seivarden open and exposed. Seivarden shivered at the touch, at bare fingers against her flesh. At the fact that they were Breq’s.

Wet heat radiated from her at Breq’s fingertips. The Radchaai affinity for hands must be getting to her, Breq thought, as she held off for a few seconds more, finding she enjoyed the teasing, enjoyed the noises falling from Seivarden’s lips. Between her own legs Breq felt her arousal creeping up again, and she neither denied nor acknowledged it, her attention focused fully on Seivarden.

Breq opened her mouth, dipped her head down to finally press the flat of her tongue firmly against Seivarden’s clit. Above her, Seivarden swore, one hand over her mouth, the other gripping at the bedsheets. Without moving, Breq looked up, an eyebrow arched. She’d let the swearing slide when it was muffled by the gag. Not now.

“Sorry, I just— _Fuck_!” Breq’s tongue flicked across Seivarden’s clit, cutting her off mid-word. Seivarden felt Breq smile against her, swore again. Breq pulled off, gave her a stern look. Seivarden gave the gag a quick sidelong glance. Breq looked too, but Seivarden followed it up with such an earnest look of remorse that Breq reconsidered, punishing her only with a quick bite to the thigh that was barely a punishment at all.

Breq worked at Seivarden’s clit in earnest after that, each stroke of her tongue causing tremors of excitement, of nervousness to spike through Seivarden’s data stream. With her thumbs and forefingers, Breq parted the folds of flesh and dipped her tongue lower, ringing Seivarden’s inner lips with the tip of her tongue until she closed her mouth around her entrance. The warmth and taste of Seivarden’s arousal filled Breq’s senses, filled her mouth with sweet, musky fluid. Breq kept her mouth closed, rolling her tongue in long swirls, occasionally returning to her clit to tease it with rougher licks then sucking gently. Seivarden bucked occasionally, her pleasure mounting, transforming into something more immediate, less controlled.

“Breq,” Seivarden said roughly, under her breath. Then again, but hesitant. Breq stopped, saw the words Seivarden couldn’t bring herself to say in display in vision. Asking Breq for more.

_“Please, Breq. Faster. Use your fingers.”_

Seivarden’s breath was ragged as she read Breq’s simple, silent reply, her back arching as two fingers slipped inside of her. Seivarden’s thighs tightened around Breq’s neck, her ankles crossing behind Breq’s head.

Breq opened her up, slowly at first, index and middle finger slipping easily into the warmth of Seivarden’s cunt. Once up to the knuckles, Breq crossed her fingers inside of her, curling them slightly as she began to thrust in and out, earning her several more lovely high whines from Seivarden.

After a minute, they found a rhythm together. With Seivarden’s data streaming to her, Breq could see where Seivarden wanted to be touched, where friction was needed, when Breq found her sweet spots. Seivarden began rocking her hips in time with Breq’s thrusts, forcing her in as deep as she could. Breq could feel her pleasure at the roughness of it, of how the metacarpal bone of Breq’s index finger rubbed Seivarden sore. Breq could almost read her thoughts, how Seivarden wanted to feel that soreness as she stood in Command nine hours from now. Breq slipped in a third finger, turned her hand so that the pad of her thumb pressed into Seivarden’s clit with each pass, slamming into her dully, providing the ache of pleasure Seivarden craved.

Breq freed herself from Seivarden’s thighs, moved up, taking one of Seivarden’s nipples into her mouth as she continued to fuck her with a steady pace. Seivarden moaned, an incoherent slurs of words, her eyes lidded and rolling back when Breq’s pace quickened. Breq’s free hand found Seivarden’s throat, fingers curling around it lightly. Seivarden began singing the song again, as if in response to the touch, barely recognizable now in her haze of pleasure. As ridiculous as it sounded, chopped and broken with sighs and moans, it stirred Breq further, her thigh unmistakably slick now.

With a parting nip, Breq released Seivarden’s nipple from between her teeth. She was about to duck back down to finish her but Seivarden pulled her up, demanding a kiss, held Breq there, found her pliant and warm where before she had been solid, unmoving. Only after Seivarden had managed to force her tongue into Breq’s mouth did she release her, a blissed out smile and the taste of herself on her lips.

Spurred on by that, Breq kept up her rough pace, her other hand pulling at the flesh above Seivarden’s clit, pulling back the hood. Breq’s mouth was on her again, and without warning, as if it was any other time, any other normal activity, Breq began to hum a song.

Seivarden’s teeth were around her wrist, moaning and muffling her curses from behind her teeth as the vibrations of Breq’s humming brought her to the edge of orgasm, as Breq continued to fuck her with her fingers, quick and tireless with single-minded, even strokes. Seivarden looked down, met Breq’s gaze, found it intense and full of genuine desire. Seivarden closed her eyes, saw the words Breq couldn’t say with her mouth full:

_“Come for me, Seivarden.”_

Breq felt muscles contract around her fingers, as she still hummed, keeping her thrusts even as Seivarden’s voice filled the room, shrill with her pleasure. Her eyes opened again, as the second wave of it hit, her pupils blown and her mouth open in disbelief. Breq pressed her tongue against her clit hard, and Seivarden ground up against it, drawing out the aftershocks for seconds after. Breq stilled finally, leaving her fingers inside as Seivarden went boneless, panting, her hair a disheveled mess, one arm slung over her eyes.

_Well. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?_

Breq ignored Ship entirely. She removed her fingers slowly, Seivarden sighing and stirring at the loss. Breq crept up the bed towards her, positioning herself on top of Seivarden but careful not to put weight on her. Seivarden moved her arm, saw Breq above her and blinked twice, began to speak and then Breq’s mouth was on her, kissing her hard. She could barely think, didn’t want to, as she pulled at her trousers, Seivarden catching on belatedly, trying to assist.

With Breq's trousers gone Seivarden wrapped arms around her, pulling her forcefully down onto her. Breq allowed it, her mouth still on Seivarden’s. With one hand Seivarden began to peel back the waistband of Breq’s smalls but then stopped, unsure. Breq put her hand on top of Seivarden’s, forced her fingers to curl around the fabric, tugging it down. A strange sound Breq couldn’t place came from Seivarden at that, but then the two of them were naked, flesh on flesh, warm and quickly tangling together.

Seivarden’s data spiked with surprise as Breq’s slicked thigh touched Seivarden’s bare fingers. Breq sent her a flood of her own emotions and Seivarden’s hand shot down, running against the inside of Breq’s thigh as it pressed against her. Breq sighed into Seivarden’s mouth, then broke from her, her head falling down into the crook of Seivarden’s neck.

Seivarden shifted onto her side and Breq fell onto her back, her legs still together as she watched Seivarden roll the sticky fluid between her fingers, incredulous. Breq lifted one leg, letting her knees fall open. Took Seivarden’s wrist and moved it between her legs. Sighed as Seivarden swore yet again.

Still on her side, Seivarden pressed herself up against Breq, her fingers nervously rubbing against Breq’s clit. Breq pulled her close with one hand, bit her lip and then closed her eyes. Breq took a breath as if to steady herself, opened her eyes again, met Seivarden’s still dubious gaze.

“Fuck me,” Breq said, brusque and even. Seivarden’s data spiked again with a cocktail of emotions, too numerous to make sense of. Her hand stilled between Breq’s legs, and her lips parted as if she wanted to say something.

“Seivarden,” Breq said again, this time impatient, “I want you to fuck me. Now, preferably.”

Seivarden gaze snapped down between Breq’s legs and then back to her face and then she was moving, curling her other arm behind Breq’s neck and bracing against her. With her other hand she pressed into Breq with two fingers, starting at a much quicker pace than Breq had with her. Breq seemed pleased with that, her legs opening wider, moving her hips up to give Seivarden better angle.

Seivarden’s pace was more erratic, her nerves and excitement getting the better of her. Privately, _Mercy of Kalr_ offered Seivarden slight corrections. Seivarden slipped another finger in, propped herself up at a better angle to press her thumb against Breq’s clit like she’d done for her. Breq was deceptively quiet, but Seivarden could tell she’d hit the mark when Breq’s hand reached out quickly, gripping Seivarden’s shoulder roughly. Seivarden grinned, that easy arrogance of hers flashing for long enough for Breq to be annoyed and then instantly aroused by it. Breq bucked her hips once, watched as Seivarden stared in awe, in near reverence, and then did it again.

“Breq can I-?” Seivarden said, lost the words to finish. Breq saw what she wanted and forced her legs completely open. Seivarden scrambled, still trying to keep up a halfway decent pace with her fingers but stopping long enough to settle between Breq’s legs.

Seivarden’s mouth closed around Breq’s clit, rough and needy as Breq saw her pleasure at performing the act. Breq let her hand thread into Seivarden’s mass of hair. Seivarden trilled at that and Breq gripped her harder, forcing her face down against her, Seivarden only just barely rolling her lips over her teeth to keep them from mashing into Breq’s sensitive flesh.

“Sing.”

Seivarden made another strange noise, muffled by the fact that Breq was slamming her mouth up against her cunt, but she found the words after a moment, garbled as they were yet again. Any embarrassment or awkwardness had been long abandoned and Seivarden sang loud enough to ensure Breq could pleasure herself against the vibrations. A quick check of her data told Breq she was nowhere near causing Seivarden discomfort, saw only a euphoric excitement that eclipsed anything else. So Breq pulled her hair, grinding her hips up against Seivarden’s tongue while Seivarden continued to fuck Breq with her fingers, messier and frantic than perhaps Breq would have liked, though very much effective all the same.

Seivarden had sang the song nearly twice by the time Breq’s bucking became erratic. Seivarden forced her arm to keep pace, tired as it was, determined to see Breq through to her climax. She sent Breq a slurry of broken thoughts, of affection and of her raw want, her need to please Breq.

 _Breq, you’re so- fuck, you’re so good, look at you. Please come for me. Please. You look_ so _good. Gods. Breq I-_

Both of Breq’s hands were balled up in Seivarden’s hair when she came. She rutted up against Seivarden’s mouth, Seivarden opening for her, letting Breq use her any way she wanted. Breq made no sounds, no moans other than a few short, hard breaths of air, but Seivarden could feel it, felt her twitch against her mouth, saw the relief and satisfaction Breq let her see from her data.

When Breq’s hands went slack Seivarden pulled her head up, saw Breq laying back with her eyes closed. Hesitantly, Seivarden pulled herself up to Breq, was thrilled to find Breq’s arms threading around her. They settled in together, Breq’s head cradled again into Seivarden’s neck. Seivarden threw her arms around Breq, pulled her close and let out a sigh she’d felt she'd been holding in for more than a year now.

“Are you all right like this,” Breq asked suddenly, startling Seivarden a little.

“I, yeah, of course,” Seivarden said, the full weight of what happened finally sinking in. She fidgeted a moment, then said “So that gag uh, really did it for you, I guess?”

“Seivarden.”

“I mean I really liked it too! I’m just saying like, we could have done this before but—”

“Seivarden.”

“Look I’m not saying anything bad just, you know it’s just…” Seivarden trailed off, some message from Ship catching her attention. She stilled, and then smiled. Breq received no message, but could make a guess as to what Ship had said. 

“So,” Seivarden said, a few minutes later, as they laid, legs tangled, the two of them pressed close in each others arms, “if you ever want to do that again, you know. Just let me know.” Her voice was calm, even a little coy, but Breq could see her nervousness in her data.

“I could be persuaded,” Breq replied, toneless, flat. Seivarden smirked then turned her head a little, her lips even with Breq’s. She hesitated, then closed the distance, calmed when Breq’s lips parted for her, met her own with no hesitation. Breq let her tire herself out and Seivarden continued to kiss her until eventually, she fell asleep. Breq eyed the gag, still on the bed only an arm’s width away, then her gaze fell back to Seivarden, eyes shut and content in sleep. Breq shifted, pulled Seivarden towards her, kissed the corner of Seivarden’s mouth, and then hummed idly until she too succumbed to sleep.

 


End file.
